Thermoplastic copolyetherester elastomers have gained acceptance in many fields because of their outstanding physical properties which are unique in relation to other thermoplastic polymers. However, copolyetherester elastomers are flammable and this limits their usefulness for preparing electrical parts, wire coverings and other applications where fire retardant materials are needed.
Numerous halogenated organic compounds either alone or in combination with antimony trioxide have been tested or even recommended for use in polyesters chemically related to copolyetheresters. Because of the relatively high flammability of copolyetherester elastomers, the ease with which copolyetheresters can be degraded, the tendency for fire retardants to bloom from copolyetheresters and the difficulty of retaining the elastomeric character of the copolyetheresters in the presence of significant amounts of added materials, there still is a need for fully acceptable fire retardant copolyetherester elastomer compositions. The present invention provides flame retardant copolyetherester elastomer compositions which do not exhibit degradation or blooming and which substantially retain the elastomeric character of the starting copolyetherester. Moreover, these compositions can be rendered nondripping.